An applicator-tampon, such as, for example, that described in German published application (DE-AS) No. 20 43 293, has the advantage of clean and hygienic introduction, as compared to that of a digital tampon. Such applicator-tampons must meet a number of gynecological, environmental, and marketing criteria which are partly contradictory. To avoid injury to tissues during introduction into the vagina, the applicator material should have a smooth surface. For reasons concerning sensual impact, however, the surface should not be cold, hard, or plastic. In addition, the applicator should be water degradable or water dispersible, so that it can be disposed in a toilet. To also avoid injury to tissues during introduction of the tampon, the front end should be conically rounded. However, it should be possible to easily open this end during ejection of the tampon so that the expulsion pressure does not exceed 500 grams during ejection. On the other hand, the front end must not open so easily that the tampon would drop out from the sleeve and become contaminated before use. The applicator should thus form a substantially closed system. Finally, despite the requirement for a smooth surface, a grip would be advantageous for easy handling of the applicator.